


Little Dove

by sanjariti



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Soft!Bucky, dad!bucky, just really cute family stuff, makes me wish i wanted kids irl lmao, very sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 04:42:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16033211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanjariti/pseuds/sanjariti
Summary: The one where Bucky can’t stop smiling.





	Little Dove

**Author's Note:**

> just a note - i don't write new fics for this character anymore, i'm just reposting my tumblr fics onto ao3 so i don't lose my work! thanks for any and all feedback - it is much appreciated! <3333

You were standing at the stove, making pancakes, when you heard soft footsteps coming down the stairs. You smiled, right when you felt two small arms wrap around your thigh, followed by a happy, ‘Good morning, mommy!’. You glanced down, grinning as you waved at your daughter.

“Morning, princess! Who got you up this early?” You tilted your head, smiling as you watched her blush.

“Daddy did! He wouldn’t let me sleep, momma. He was being mean!” She pouted, but couldn’t keep it up for long before she started giggling.

“Daddy was being mean? What did he do to my favorite girl?” You turned the stove off, picking her up as she started waving her hands around.

“He tickled me! And then he took Mr. Teddy from me!”

“Mr. Teddy said he wanted to spend time with me, doll.” You both turned at the sound of Bucky’s voice, a massive smile on his face, a black teddy bear in his hand. Your daughter gasped, reaching out towards the bear, making grabby hands.

“Daddy, give him back, pleaseee!” Bucky tilted his head, resting his shoulder against the doorway of the kitchen.

“What do you think, Mommy? Should Mr. Teddy go back to the little princess?” You laughed, watching as your daughter turned to face you, her eyes pleading.

“Please, Momma! Please!” You giggled again, leaning down to whisper in her ear while looking at Bucky.

“If you give Daddy kisses, I think I can get Mr. Teddy back for ya, love. Sound good?” She smiled, nodding her head feverently as you set her back on the floor. She ran up to Bucky, pressing small kisses along his metal arm. You walked up to his other side, leaning in, pressing soft kisses along his jawline. He laughed, turning to face you. You smirked, grabbing his right hand while pulling the bear out of his metal one. He gasped, watching you back away, your daughter right behind you.

“We did it, mommy!” All three of you laughed, as your daughter triumphantly paraded around the living room with her bear in hand. Bucky wrapped his arms around your waist, kissing the top of your head as you both watched her dance around.

“Sneaky momma. Didn’t know I’d have to worry about my two girls plotting against me.”

“Sorry, Buck. She’s stolen my heart.” Bucky chuckled, tightening his grasp on you as he rested his chin on your head.

“She has mine, too.”

* * *

As you walked around the store, picking up a few things for your trip to the zoo, you watched as your daughter followed Bucky, mimicking the little movements he made. Then, she’d pull out her little notebook from her backpack, writing down some things. While you sent Bucky to find the sunscreen, you took her to find the disposable cameras.

“Hey dove, what have you been writing in your journal? Or is it a secret?” You watched her tap her pencil against her cheek as she debated with herself, before she came up to you, her notebook in hand.

“Mommy, you gotta promise not to tell Daddy, okay? You promise?” She had a serious look on her face, so you did your best to be just as serious without laughing.

“I swear, dove.” She smiled, opening the notebook to show you her scribbled notes.

“I’m writing down everything Daddy does, so I can be just like him when I grow up!” You laughed, your heart fluttering as you listened to her explain her favorite things about her dad.

* * *

After an eventful day at the zoo and movies, it was already time for bed. You’d put your daughter to bed, and were currently falling asleep on Bucky’s lap while watching tv.

Suddenly, you felt a small tapping on your shoulder, waking you up.

“Mommy, I can’t sleep,” You were met with the sad look on your girl’s face, hugging her teddy bear tight against her chest. You glanced up at Bucky, who was fast asleep.

“It’s okay, baby. C’mon, I’ll read you a story, hm?” You got off the couch, holding her hand as you walked up the steps to her bedroom.

After the first few pages of Corduroy, your daughter was falling asleep. You pressed a soft kiss to her cheek before walking up to the door, where you found Bucky, smiling as he met your gaze. He wrapped an arm around you, pulling you into his chest. You heard him sniffling against your hair, so you pulled away, concern written across your face.

“Buck, you okay? Another nightmare?”

“Oh god, no. You two. I’m still, well, in shock.”

“From what, baby?”

“That I have two amazing women who love me.” You smiled, tears welling up in your eyes as you kissed his shoulder. Just as you were about to speak, you heard a little squeak from behind.

“Mommy, what about goodnight kisses?” You felt Bucky’s chuckle rumble through his chest before he stepped forward, walking you both to her bed. You smiled at her, kissing her on the cheek and forehead. You stepped back, letting Bucky go crazy, like always. He littered her face in soft, little kisses, with a final one on the tip of her nose. She giggled, waving goodnight as she turned over, cuddling up with her bear.

As soon as you shut the door, you felt Bucky pulling you towards him. He cupped your face with both hands, a massive smile on his face, his blue eyes glistening.

“Did you know I love you, doll? More than anything in this world?”

“Mm, Barnes, I’m gonna call bs.” His eyes widened, a frown replacing his smile. You giggled, poking the tip of his nose. “Pretty sure you love the little princess we just put to sleep a whole lot more.” He relaxed, chuckling as he leaned down, kissing you. Neither one of you could stop smiling.

“What did I ever do to deserve the two most perfect women in the world?”

“Being yourself, Buck. I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


End file.
